


Kamen Rider Build: The End of Kamen Rider with Ex-Aid & Ghost

by Faridizzat



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faridizzat/pseuds/Faridizzat
Summary: A new type of monster is attacking the town. Sento and Ryuga are fighting the monster before they were defeated by a powerful enemy. The enemy is trying to blow up the earth, Can they save the earth before the monster blow it up? Can their allies help them?





	1. Die Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story. I hope you guys are happy with it. I am not an english speaker, so forgive me for terrible grammar. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build and Cross-Z were fighting a group of monster before they were killed by a monster. Then, a group of monsters attacked the town and Build and Cross-Z were fighting it before they were killed. What was happening?

It was a normal day in Touto.

Misora just waking up from her sleep. She saw Sento was making something again while Ryuga was watching him while eating banana.

"What are you doing?" Misora asked.

"I'm making a new bottle." Sento said.

Misora just left them and climb the stair to go to the cafe and drank coffee. She then get some feelings that something terrible will happened that day that will change the fate of the world.

* * *

 

That evening.....

Sento and his friends were enjoying some tea when suddenly, one of their friend, Sawa coming while asking for help. "Help! The monster are attacking the town." she said. Sento and Ryuga were prepared to fight then, they were stopped by Misora.

"Wait!" she said uneasy.

"What?" Sento asked her.

"I don't know, I feels like it was dangerous." Misora said.

"Don't worry, I will survive. But, I don't know about him" Sento said while pointing at Ryuga.

"Hey!" Ryuga said.

"I'm kidding" Sento said before he and Ryuga were running to the town to fight the monster that attacking the town. They arrived at the scene and saw the building were were destroyed. "Who did this?" Ryuga said.

Then, a group of monster was attacking them.

"Henshin!" they said.

RABBIT TANK! YEAH!

GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!

Sento and Ryuga transform into their rider form.

Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z were fighting the monsters. "They are too many!" Cross-Z said while punching and kicking the monsters around him to kill them.

"Just do what we can." Build said while using his Drill Crusher to crush the monsters. 

After minutes of fighting, all the monsters were defeated and exploded as usual because too many dead bodies were too much for kids. Both of them were about to de-transform when a mysterious monsters was appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Build asked the monster.

The monster point its index finger at the sky. Build and Cross-Z were looking at the sky to see what the monster pointing at. Then, two giant arrows appeared from above and each arrow pierce through the riders and kill them.

The monsters laugh evilly and left.

* * *

 

 

Sento and his friends were enjoying some tea when suddenly, one of their friend, Sawa coming while asking for help. "Help! The monster are attacking the town." she said. Sento and Ryuga were prepared to fight then, they were stopped by Misora.

"Wait!" she said uneasy.

"What?" Sento asked her.

"I don't know, I feels like it was dangerous." Misora said.

"I'm okay" Sento said before he and Ryuga were running to the town.

Misora still felt uneasy.

"I'm sure they will fine." Sawa said to calm her.

"I felt that something bad will happened to them." Misora said.

" _Sento-kun_ " Misora thought to herself.

They arrived at the scene and saw the building were were destroyed. "Who did this?" Ryuga said. Then, Sento feels something. "What is it?" Ryuga asked. "Nothing. I just feels like we already defeated the monster." Sento said again. 

Then, a group of monster was attacking them.

"Henshin!" they said.

RABBIT TANK! YEAH!

GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!

Sento and Ryuga transform into their rider form.

Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z were fighting the monsters. "They are too many!" Cross-Z said while punching and kicking the monsters around him to kill them. He also felt that he already doing it. "Huh?" he a bit confused.

"Just do what we can." Build said while using his Drill Crusher to crush the monsters. 

After minutes of fighting, all the monsters were defeated and exploded as usual. Both of them were about to de-transform when a mysterious monsters was appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Build asked the monster.

The monster point its index finger at the sky. Build and Cross-Z were looking at the sky to see what the monster pointing at. Then, two giant arrows appeared from above and each arrow pierce through the riders and kill them.

The monsters laugh evilly and left.


	2. Help from Other World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing was repeated. What was happening in world? The world was almost destroyed but it was saved by rider from other world to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are typing error. I used my phone to update and it a bit harder than using a computer.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

 

 

* * *

Sento and his friends were enjoying some tea when suddenly, one of their friend, Sawa coming while asking for help. "Help! The monster are attacking the town." she said. Sento and Ryuga were prepared to fight then, they were stopped by Misora.

"Wait!" she said uneasy.

"What?" Sento asked her.

"I don't know, I feels like it was dangerous." Misora said.

"Don't worry, I will survive. But, I don't know about him" Sento said while pointing at Ryuga.

"Hey!" Ryuga said.

"I'm kidding" Sento said before he and Ryuga were running to the town.

" _Be careful Sento-kun._ " Misora thought to herself.

Sawa tried to comfort her.

They arrived at the scene and saw the building were were destroyed. "Who did this?" Ryuga said then he stopped. " _I think I am already saying something like that before._ " he thought to himself.

Then, a group of monster was attacking them.

"Henshin!" they said.

RABBIT TANK! YEAH!

GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!

Sento and Ryuga transform into their rider form.

Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z were fighting the monsters. "They are too many!" Cross-Z said while punching and kicking the monsters around him to kill them.

"Just do what we can." Build said while using his Drill Crusher to crush the monsters. 

After minutes of fighting, all the monsters were defeated and exploded as usual. Both of them were about to de-transform when a mysterious monster was appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Build asked the monster then he felt scared like he was predicting something.

The monster point its index finger at the sky. Build and Cross-Z were looking at the sky to see what the monster pointing at. Then, two giant arrows appeared from above and each arrow strike the rider and kill them.

The monsters laugh evilly and left.

Then, a portal appear behind the monster. Two warrior were appeared. One of them is pink with spiky hair and wears short while the other one was wearing black hoodie with a bit of orange stripes. (You can already guess who are them right?). They were Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Ghost.

"We were late again." Ex-Aid said.

"Do it again." Ghost said.

"Ok!" Ex-Aid said while taking out a black gashat out of nowhere and on the gashat was written Time Reset which is used to go back to time a few hours before and he press the button.

TIME RESET

Both of them were absorb into a portal and the time go back few hour before.

A few hours before.....

That mysterious monster killed all Kamen Rider that fought him. The riders that fought him were all Heisei Rider because that monster trying to destroyed the earth. The monster did not realised that Ex-Aid and Ghost were still alive. He then open a portal to go to Build's world.

"We must chased him up." Ghost said.

"I know!" Ex-Aid said while he and Ghost jump into the portal.

Both of them then arrived at Build's world, in Seito. "We must hurry!" Ex-Aid said while he and Ghost went to the scene where that monster fought with Seito Kamen Rider.

Then, they saw the monster fighting Seito's Kamen Rider and defeated him before left to Hokuto. "We were late!" Ghost said.

The monster teleport to Hokuto but the riders need to used their bike to the city. When they arrive, Hokuto was already destroyed and the Kamen Rider was defeated.

They then went to Touto to help Build and Cross-Z and hope they not late.

* * *

Build and Cross-Z were looking at the sky. Then, two arrows appeared and about to strike them.....

ORE OMEGA DRIVE!

MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!

Ex-Aid and Ghost kicked an arrow each. The arrow turned to the monster and attack him before he exploded. "Why we didn't do this sooner?" Ghost asked Ex-Aid. Then, they dragged the bottles rider with them to safety before the monster recovered.

Somewhere else....

Four of them already transform back to their civillian form. "Who are you?" Ryuga asked the other two guys. 

"I'm Houjou Emu. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid"

"I'm Tenkuuji Takeru. I was killed by a Ganma on my 18th birthday. I become Kamen Rider Ghost to collect 15 eyecons to revive. Now, I am fully revive and about a year has passed after my revival."

Sento and Ryuga were shocked after hearing Takeru's introduction. "Some thing's wrong?" Takeru asked them because they looked a bit confused.

"Do you guys have somewhere safe? I will tells you the details later." Emu asked.

"We have." Sento said and took them to Nascita cafe to rest.

 


	3. The Mystery Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emu and Takeru told Sento and others about what is happening in the world. Sento and others finally know about it and prepared to fight.

Sento and Ryuga were taking Emu and Takeru to Nascita.

"Sento!" Misora said when she saw the injured Sento.

"I already told you that I will return alive." Sento said and looks at Emu and Takeru. "They are Kamen Rider from other world." Sento said while pointing at them.

Sawa and Misora just bow to them.               

"I'm hungry." Ryuga said.

* * *

 

That night....

Sento was completing his new creation at his lab. He was so into his creation that he didn't realised that Misora was watching him. He was a bit surprised when he saw Misora watching him from behind.

"What do you want?" Sento said.

"I'm just worried about you. You know, I'm got a feeling that something bad happened." Misora said while tears dropped from her eyes.

"I know. But I'm saved." Sento said while smiling to her to cheer her up. Then, he continued doing his job to complete his new creation that may help him to fight the enemy in the future.

After a while.....

"What is happening? Who is the monster?" Sento asked.

"Well." Takeru said.

* * *

 

Flashback about a week ago.....

A portal was appeared in a jungle. A dragon-like monster with a crystal at his head appeared. He summons about ten footsoldier to attack the town.

The monster and his army were attacking the town until about four rider were coming to stop him. "Stop!" said the Kamen Rider which was Kuuga who was support by Agito, Gills and Ryuki.

The riders defeat the army except the monster.

"Who are you?" Agito asked.

Then, the monster replied, "I'm Ganbamash. known as the great space bussinessmen."

"What?" Gills said in shocked.

Ganbamash attacked the riders but four riders were too much for him. 

"No way!" Ganbamash said.

"Let's do it." Ryuki said.

FINAL VENT!

The riders attack Ganbamash with their rider kick. Then, the crystal at his head glowing and absorb their energies and make their attack weaker and not effective against him. 

"What?" Kuuga said shocked.

"HAHAHA!" Ganbamash laughted while charging his special attack and aim at Gills and Ryuki. "Power Punch!" he said while punching both of them and they were killed by that attack. "No!" Agito said.

"Power Punch!" Ganbamash said while punching both Kuuga and Agito and killed them.

He then left to other town.

Kamen Rider Knight and Kamen Rider Kaixa were coming and attacking him but Ganbamash absorb their attack and managed to killed them.

After a day, he managed to destroy few town. Then, he was attacked by Zecters rider.

"We will defeat you!" Gattack said.

"Grandmother said this. The one who loves to destroy is not allowed to live because he has no feeling." said Kabuto while pointing at the sky.

Kabuto, Gattack and other zecter rider managed to attack him because of their clock up ability. When they about to finish him, Ganbamash absorb their power then killed them. His appeareance then suddenly changed a bit.

" _I_ _'m becoming stronger than before._ " he thought to himself.

He managed to killed almost all Heisei rider after he absorb their power. His appearance changed very much that he do not look like a dragon anymore.

When he about to destroy a city, the last group of Kamen Rider, the doctor riders appeared with the Ghost and his allies.

"What do you want?" Ex-Aid asked.

"I will destroy the earth and all superheroes." said Ganbamash.

"Why?" Ghost asked.

"Earth is a strategic place to creates a rest stop. So, I will destroy it and make a new planet in its place to gain profit." he said.

The rider are attacking simultaneously to defeat it but the enemy was too strong for them.

"Why is he so strong?" Necrom said.

"He absorb the others Rider power." Brave said.

"For your information, I research about this planet already. There are many parallel world. So I will destroy the rider in other world too because you guys always help each other like it was planned already." Ganbamash said.

"Super Explosion!" Ganbamash said before he punched the ground and it start shaking.

"Paralyse!" he said again. The rider were paralysed and cannot moves when all building around them collapsed on them and killed them.

Ganbamash then open a portal to go to Build's world. He didn't realised that Build and Ex-Aid were still alive. Luckily Ex-Aid has special gashat that can be used in desperate time in the future created by Genm Corporation CEO.

Then then used that gashat to revert back time before Build's world rider were killed.

End of flashback.....

* * *

"So, we were dead few times already?" Ryuga asked.

"Hmm..yeah?" Emu said.

"Why you didn't go back to the time where Ganbamash first appeared?" Sento asked.

"The gashat only have a limit to how many hours it can go." Emu said.

"It is already night, you can sleep in the cafe." Misora said.

"Thanks for that." Emu and Takeru said.

* * *

 

The next morning.....

All of them were waked by the loud noise and shaking. They heard people cried for help.

"I guess I know who did this." Ryuga said.

Four of them were running to Ganbamash.

"STOP!" Sento said.

All of them take out their belt and wears it.

"Max Dai....." Emu said.

"Henshin!" said four of them.

RABBIT TANK SPARKLING! YEA YEAH!

DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE 

MAXIMUM POWER X!

DAI HENGE!

Kamen Rider Build in his Rabbit Tank Sparkling Form and Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge fought with the foot soldiers while Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashi were attacking Ganbamash.

They were fighting with all their had to win. 


	4. Power of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riders were defeated by Ganbamash. When Ganbamash trying to take them to other dimension to give them disadvantages, Build take it alone. Will he survive it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, already at chapter four. I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to give comments. I will accept any suggestions that I think suitable for this story.

Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z managed to defeat the foot soldiers. They were trying to help Ghost and Ex-Aid that were fighting with Ganbamash.

Ex-Aid ejected out from his armor so he can move easily. 

"I will change the world fate." Ex-Aid said.

SPARKLING FINISH

Build were trying to do a finisher on Ganbamash, but the enemy was too powerful that the attacked failed and he was thrown far from the battlefield. 

"SENTO!" Cross-Z Charge said.

"We must focus on this guy now." Ghost said.

Ex-Aid go back into his armor.

"Ok!" Cross-Z Charge said while summoning his Twin Breaker and change it into Beam Mode and fires the enemy to weaken it.

"Now!" he said.

MAXIMUM CRITICAL BREAK

GRATEFUL OMEGA DRIVE

Ex-Aid and Ghost used their powerful attack the rider kick to finish the enemy but they only managed to push him a little because Ganbamash can used his hand to block the attack.

"What a monster!" Cross-Z Charge said.

"Just what he really is?" Ghost said.

"You guys cannot defeat me." Ganbamash said while pointing at the sky and three arrow fall to kill the three rider. But, they were lucky because they already saw that attack before.

"You fail." Ex-Aid said while taking out a golden gashat. It was his Hyper Muteki gashat and he press it.

HYPER MUTEKI

He puts the gashat beside the Maximum Mighty X gashat.

"Hyper Dai Henshin!"

HYPER MUTEKI EX-AID

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid transform into his Muteki Gamer form.

"Let's go!" Ex-Aid said.

Cross-Z Charge shot Ganbamash while running around him. Then, Ghost came and punched him few times before Ex-Aid came and doing his rider kick.

HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING

Ganbamash was defeated.

"I still have my trump card" Ganbamash said while release an energy ball from his body to the rider. Then, Build in his Hawk Gatling form came and take the attack. He then disappeared.

"Sento!" Cross-Z Charge said.

"What have you done?" Ex-Aid said.

"That attack just take him to my special dimension where I am two times stronger and my enemy is only half of their power." Ganbamash said before he teleport to Build.

* * *

Somewhere in a weird places....

"Where is this?" Sento said to himself after he arrive at an empty town.

"This is my special dimension. There are only both of us here. I'm stronger by two times and you are weaken about half of your power." Ganbamash who suddenly appeared in  front of him.

" _Will this ever get worse?"_

Sento take two bottles and shaked it. He then put it in his Build Driver. _  
_

RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!

ARE YOU READY?

"HENSHIN!"

HAGANE NO MOONSAULT

RABBIT TANK YEAH!

Build and Ganbamash started fighting but the fighting is like one-sided because Ganbamash was the one who winning.

Build used the Hazard Trigger.

UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!

Kamen Rider Build managed to hit Ganbamash. But, the hit was weak that It didn't have any effect on Ganbamash because he was too strong.

Build was defeated and about to be finished but he used last of his strength to run and hide in buildings.

"You cannot run!" Ganbamash said and entered the same building.

* * *

 

At the real world.....

The three rider were trying to find a way to help Sento.

"What should we do?" Ryuga asked.

"We must find a way to help him." Emu said.

"Banjou!" Misora said, who was coming with Sawa.

"What happened?" Sawa asked.

"Sento was absorbed into another dimension which he was at disadvantage." Emu said.

Misora took out the unfinished bottle that Sento was created from her pocket.

" _Sento_ "

* * *

Meanwhile.....

Build was defeated and badly injured that make him detransform back into his civilian form.

"You will die." Ganbamash said.

Sento was lying there. He tried to fight back but he was too tired to fight back.

* * *

Ryuga and the others were praying that Sento was alright.

Then, the bottle glows.

"What is happening?" Ryuga said.

"Something good will happened. I can feeels it." Takeru said because he had experience with power of friendship before.

Then, a portal appeared and Sento and Ganbamash were thrown out from it.

"Why we were back here?" Ganbamash said.

Sento then saw the bottle that Misora hold in her hand. He then realised what had already happened to him while he was slowing regained strength.

"You used it huh?" Sento said.

"What is this?" Misora asked.

"That bottle that I created is to reacted with feeling so it will become a bottle that change into any power that I need when in desperate situation. That why it looks incomplete." Sento explaining thing to the other.

"Why you guys can just die already?" Ganbamash said.

"Because we are the main character." Sento said.

"Hyper Dai..." Emu said.

"HENSHIN" four of them said.

UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD YABEI!

DRAGON IN CROSS-Z CHARGE

HYPER MUTEKI EX-AID

GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GOTTA! GHOST!

All of them transform into their final form.

"We have found the winning formula" Build said.

"We will change the world fate." Ex-Aid said.


	5. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kamen Rider were fighting until the end. Will they win? Or the rider will extinct?

"Let's go!" Build said while he leading the attack against Ganbamash.

The rider summons their weapon and they started slashing their enemy.

"Damn!" Ganbamash angry and summon few foot soldier to help him fighting the rider.

"I will get it!" Said Cross-Z Charge while fighting with the foot soldiers.

Kamen Rider Build, Ex-Aid and Ghost were charging at Ganbamash to weaken him. although Ganbamash cannot hit them but their punches and kicks were not damaging him.

"He was so strong." Ghost said.

"We must find a way!" Ex-Aid said.

HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING

HAZARD FINISH

Ex-Aid and Build used their finisher to finish the enemy but the enemy just kick them out.

"Damn!" Build said.

Cross-Z Charge who were done fighting with the foot soldier came and punched Ganbamash before the enemy grab his fist and kick him. He was knocked out and de transform back.

"Banjou!" Misora said.

Ghost use his sword to attacked Ganbamash but Ganbamash broke it.

"No!" Ghost said.

"We will win for the sake of the world and our predesessor!" Build said. Then, without their noticing, the crystal above Ganbamash head glow a little while Build punched Ganbamash. Ganbamash was hit by the attack and feels pain.

"Why? Why that attack effective?" Ganbamash said before he realised the crystal on his head was glowing and became more angrier.

"What is happening?" Ganbamash said.

The bottle on Misora's hand also glowed. It flew to Build's hand. The bottle absorb Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost and the absorbed power of other rider in the crystal on Ganbamash's head and it change into a rainbow coloured bottle with the label AR.

"We change back." Emu said.

"What is that?" Ganbamash said.

"The ultimate formula to win." Sento said while summoning Cross-Z Dragon.

"Banjou, lend me your power!" Sento said while put the dragon into his driver. He then turned the new bottle's cap and insert it into the Build Driver.

ALL RIDER

"This is the power of all rider." Sento said.

"HENSHIN"

Sento transform into Kamen Rider Build All Rider Form. He had Cross-Z's eyes with both of it were pink in colour. The form other than the eyes looks a bit like rabbit tank form without the spring except it is in the rainbow colour on black base.

"I will defeat you." Build said while give Ganbamash few powerful punchs since Ganbamash was weaken a bit after most of his power drained.

"This can't be happening." Ganbamash said.

VORTEX FINISH

Build then jump and copies of all main and extra rider appeared. He then kicked Ganbamash with the copies.

"No!" said Ganbamash before he die and exploded like other monster.

"I guess we already win." Takeru said.

"Yeah!" Sento said.

Then, suddenly Ryuga was awakes.

"What is happening? Where the monster?" he asked.

"We already win." Sento said.

"WHAT? I don't even have a chance to see." Ryuga said.

"Well you at least contribute something." Sento said.  

"I guess we can go back." Emu said.

"But we cannot open the portal." Takeru said.

"How about I will try to create something and you guys stay with us for tonignt." Sento said.

"Yeah! Beside it will dark soon." Misora said.

"I guess!" Takeru said.

* * *

 

Tomorrow morning.....

Sento shakes the All Rider bottle and spin the cap.

The bottle glow and a portal appeared. 

"Thank you for all your help." Emu said.

"We will not forget it." Takeru said.

The bottle then split into three rays of light. One into the portal, one into Hokuto and one into Seito.

"I think the power trying to return to their owner and revive them." Sento said.

"Then, we will get going." Emu said.

"See you later!" Ryuga said.

Misora and Sawa just waved at them.

Emu and Takeru enter the portal and the portal disappeared.

"By the way, you two was sweet last night." Sawa said.

"Yeah!" Ryuga said.

"No.."Misora said with her face turns red.

"That just... misunderstanding." Sento said.

"Whatever!" Ryuga said. He and Sawa just laugh at them.

 


	6. During the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to Misora and Sento during the night before Emu and Takeru return? Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happened the night before Emu and Takeru return to their world.

After their final battle with Ganbamash was over, All Rider bottle return Emu's, Takeru's and Sento's power.

After some talk, Emu and Takeru agree to spend the night.

"Good!" Sento said.

"Let's go then." Ryuga said.

That night.....

Some remaining of monsters summoned by Ganbamash were still alive.

Takeru and Emu decided to fight them as gratitute.

* * *

 

At Nascita.....

"Hello!" said Sawa who came to visit them. But he only saw Ryuga who was drinking coffee.

"Where the others?" she asked.

"Below. At the lab." Ryuga said.

Meanwhile, Sento were trying to help Emu and Takeru by upgrading the All Rider bottle function at the lab.

"You still with the bottle?" Misora asked Sento.

"I'm trying to upgrade this bottle. Beside I'm trying to make it revive the dead riders." Sento said.

"You know, you already skip dinner time so I came here to bring you some food." Misora said while put the dinner on the table.

"I will eat it later." Sento said.

Misora then leaves Sento and go to the cafe.

"Sawa-san you are here?" Misora said when she saw Sawa.

"I'm come to visit." Sawa said.

"What was he doing?" Ryuga asked.

"He still doing completing his job." Misora said.

"So, you jealous because he didn't talks to you?" Sawa said trying to teases Misora.

"No. that not! I don't care about that idiot." Misora said.

"I see. That why you make him dinner." Sawa said again.

"I just doing my responsibility as a friend." Misora said.

"Really?" Sawa asked again.

Then Sento came.

"I'm already done." Sento said. 

"Oh! We were talking about you just now." Sawa said.

"About what?" Sento asked.

"No..nothing!" Misora said while pushing Sawa because she wanted Sawa to stop talking. Misora pushed hard that Sawa hit Ryuga that make his coffee split.

"Hot! Hot!" Ryuga said.

"I'm sorry!" Sawa said while wiping Ryuga's clothes using tissue.

Sento then looked at Misora and pushed her to the wall.

"Actually, I heard what you guys talking about earlier. And, I want to said that I love you." Sento said while kiss her at the lip.

Misora was surprised but she enjoyed it because she loved him too.

 Then, Emu and Takeru came.

"We are back!" Both of them said.

Both of then saw what was happening in front of them.

"Did we come at wrong time?" Emu said.

Then Ryuga and Sawa noticed Sento and Misora.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Ryuga said surprised by what he had seen.

Then both of them realised what happened and stop. Their face became as red as tomato because of embarassment.

"It was an accident." Sento said.

"Yeah, Sento and me have a talk when he suddenly slipped and his lips touch mine.." Misora said.

"Yeah right." Sawa said.

The other four were laughing at them.

                            THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this story end. 
> 
> I hope all of you readers are enjoying it.
> 
> Feels free to comment and give opinion.
> 
>    
> I hope all of you have a good life.


End file.
